More then just symmetry?
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: KidxOC... Tya has a major crush on Kid, and he finally notices her. Afte talking to Liz she ends up going to Kid's place. He admits he likes her...  Rated T for now, may get bumped up... Wont be finished.


If I hadn't known better, I'd say I'd finally lost my mind.

The day had been slow and boring, well aside from one part. See being who she was, she attract a lot of attention at the academy. Her meister was getting annoyed with her as she ogled several hot, and popular boys at the school, mostly Kid.

Her and Kaymia (her miester) were walking down the longest hall of the academy when she was knocked to the ground by someone. Opening her eyes, she saw Kid.

"Oh ah, sorry..." Kid starred at her intently, almost as if in thought.

"Tya... My name is Tya." She smiled slightly as her midnight blue hair fell over her face.

"Oh... Well I apologise for knocking you over Tya... Here let me help you up." Kid stood up and help out his hand. Tya reached out and grabbed it, she treasured how his hand felt in hers, how easily it fit and how soft it felt.

Pushing her hair out of her face, she realised just how close she was standing to Kid. She could feel the heat radiating off of him. His yellow eyes locked her in place, speechless.

"Well ah.. nice meeting you Tya, I'd like to talk to you again, maybe on different terms." His smile was calm and luring.

"Ah yeah, lets." Tya smiled again as she realised she was still holding Kids hand. She let go of it quickly as she could feel her face get warmer.

Kid walked off down the hall.

"Oh my gosh! Do you realise what just happened!" Kaymia asked, the excitement in her voice clear.

"Ah... ah... maybe?" Tya's thoughts were jumbled and scattered as she starred down the hallway Kid had disappeared behind.

"You just got asked out by Death The Kid! And! You held his hand!"

"Huh? He didn't ask me out?" Tya said, pulling herself out of her trance.

"Well, not exactly, but kinda." Kaymia was usually a really quiet, really layed back girl, but when it came to guys, she was just like a prissy little girl.

"Hmm... oh well." Tya began walking when her arm was grabbed and jerked backward.

"Oh well? Are you feeling okay? This is Kid were talking about, the boy you fantasise about... I told you! I told you a million times, your exactly what he would want in a girl!"

"Oh please," Tya ripped her arm from her miesters grasp. "I'm not that symmetrical, I'm just... more so then most..." She sighed.

"Oh please... Look at you," Kay pushed Tya so she stood in front of a mirror that was on the wall. "Your hair is a beautiful shade of midnight blue, it's the perfect length, just in the middle of your back. Your eyes are a beautiful shade of dark purple, also perfect. Your average height, and are just as pretty in weapon form!" Anyone else would have felt odd by Kay's comments, but Tya knew Kay, they had been friends since they were five.

"Yeah? Well... that could go the same for you!" Tya said, trying to hide her blush.

"Huh? No."

"Yeah, you have short red hair, its even all the way around, your eyes are a pretty shade of emerold, and you're the same height as me... yeah you dont have a weapon form, but still..."

"Don't flip this on me... I stood right here, Kid didn't even ecknowlage me here, he's more into you."

Tya sighed, "Oh, Kay-chan... I do wish you were right... but... I have no chance with Kid... I mean, he didn't even know my name..." She lowered her head.

"Helloo! Your in one of Liz's classes, are you not?"

"Yeah?"

"Then ask her to find out if Kid likes you."

"How would she even do that?"

"Simple... she would mention you and see if Kid says anything about you... just explain to Liz about today."

"Yeah I guess... Okay I'll do it." Just at that point, the bell rung for next class.

"Shit I'm late!"

"Aw and lucky you, your next class is the one you share with Liz." Kay smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. Byee!" Tya ran off down the hall toward class.

"You're late." Stein looked displeased.

"I-I'm sorry... I, got side tracked..." Tya lowered her head.

"Don't be late again... We are about to dissect a frog."

"Ohh yay.." Tya rolled her eyes as she moved her way through the class to her seat beside Liz.

"Hey Tya, so why are you **really** late?" Liz whispered as a smiled stretched across her face.

"I bumped into Kid in the hall."

"It took that long to bump into him?"

"Well, not exactly... but I wanna ask you a favor..."

"Oh?"

"Quiet up there you two! Or else I'll get the class to dissect you instead."

"I'll ask later..." Tya said as she looked back to Stein.

After class was over, Liz walked with Tya to the school balcony. The sun was setting, it's sleepy face make Tya feel like yawning.

"So, what was that favor you wanted?" Liz questioned Tya as she leaned over the balcony to stare at the sun.

"I, hmm... maybe I should fully explain what happened with Kid."

Tya explained her encounter with Kid in the hall and how Kay acted after, and how it was Kay's idea to ask for the favor.

"I see. Well, I'm not sure if it's you... but I have heard Kid mumble about a girl at school who was perfectly symmetrical, but unfortunately, I have no idea if he was talking about you... why don't you come back home with me?"

"What seriously? I can't... Kid would flip if I randomly showed up there."

"No, no. I can just tell him that we have a project we need to work on, then you can come there."

"I suppose... I just don't want him to be mad about me-"

"He wont... even if he doesn't like you, your **very **symmetrical, he lets anything symmetrical into his house."

"Okay, I'll come over then." Tya smiled as she and Liz left the balcony and headed toward Kid's place.

Tya had passed Kid's place many times in the past. Every time the symmetry of it intrigued her. But as she stepped into the black and white building, she became breathless. Every inch of the building yelled out "Death The Kid".

"Hey Patty, Kid, hope it's okay that I brought home a friend, we got a project we need to work on." Liz said.

"Tya." Tya's eyes darted toward Kid. He was starring at her intently.

"K-Kid.. you remember me.." Tya wasn't able to stop the words from leaving her mouth.

"Of course I remember you... I could never forget such beautiful symmetry." He smiled to her. Tya could no longer feel the presence of the sisters, the room seemed to only containe her and Kid.

"Oh.. Well, thanks.."

"Patty, come with me." Liz whispered to her sister dragging her away.

"But why sis-" Patty's mouth was covered as the two finally left the room.

Kid starred off down the hall that the two sisters walked down before returning his gaze to Tya. "Come sit down, Tya." He gestured to the couch, Tya could hear the purr in his voice.

Blushing, Tya moved her way through the room to the couch. She sat down slowly, looking over, she could see Kid walking toward her and the couch. He took a seat beside her, he was even closer then he had been in the hall. She could feel her blush grow larger as he starred into her eyes.

"So Tya, I've heard a lot about you."

"Huh? You have?" She asked puzzled.

"Yes. Not by name of course, but people have come to me to point out how symmetrical you are."

"You'know Kid.. Not to sound like a bitch here... but if you only care about girls for symmetry... that's a little low."

"Maybe, but if they are symmetrical enough, and are cute enough, then I had always planned on getting to know them personally, I'm not a complete jerk."

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Tya covered her mouth as she finally realised what she had said to Kid.

"No need to apoligise Tya, you are right."

"I-I am.?"

"Yeah." His smile was understanding.

"So, would it be alright if we got to know each other Tya?" A smirk spread across his lips.

"Of course." She could feel the blush forming on her face.

**Author's notes: Chapta one complete ;) Good? Bad? Review!**

**XxSoulNoteWritterxX**


End file.
